Ahogy a nap felkel
by Nefadar
Summary: Fantasy témájú WeirShep fanfiction.


**Ahogy a nap felkel**

Éjszaka volt, a csillagok és a hold fénye évtizedek óta nem voltak ennyire fényesek és még soha sem tűntek ennyire bánatosnak. Az egész táj ebbe az ezüstös fénybe burkolózott, de a távolban vörös fények pislákoltak.

A férfi feltekintett a hegy felé, ahonnan ezek a fények származtak. Még több órányi lovaglásra volt onnan. De addig még útját állta egy sötét erdő is, de mindezek már nem érdekelték.

A lova idegesen felnyerített mögötte, feltehetőleg vadállatok ólálkodtak a közelben. John Sheppard a vállára vette az íját és visszasétált az állatig. Már nem kellett sok idő, hogy megint a karjaiban tarthassa Elizabethet.

A szél a sós tenger illatát sodorta erre. A tengert nem látta, ahhoz ki kell majd érnie az erdőből, hogy megláthassa majd tengert, aminek a város a partján feküdt. Egyelőre még nem tudta, hogy miként fog bejutni a kastélyba, de bízott benne, hogy addig kitalál valamit, amire odaér.

Az elfek mindig is beképzelt népnek számítottak, de Elizabeth más volt. Ő mindig törődött az emberekkel is és nem csak a tenger szépsége érdekelte, mint a népét. Így ismerkedtek meg, de Johnt száműzték az országból.

Pontosan tudta, hogy az életét kockáztatja, de a szerelem fontosabb volt ennél. Ha most nem menne vissza, akkor a nőt hozzáadnák egy idegenhez, aki elvinné át a tengeren az ismeretlen kontinens felé, és soha, de soha többé nem látná újra. Nem akarta elveszíteni őt.

Érezte, hogy nem bírná ki, ha olyan helyre vinnék, ahol többé nem érheti el. A tiltott birodalom, ahová az emberek nem léphetnek be, csak a nemes halhatatlanok. Nem volt igazság a világon. Az embereket csak alantas munkákra használták.

Földművesnek, bányásznak, mindennek, ami az ő javukat szolgálta. Mindegyik „hatalmas" megvette a halandókat, de voltak, akik azért harcoltak, hogy ők is egyenjogúak lehessenek velük. Főleg azok, akik megelégelték, hogy a harcokhoz is az embereket használják fel.

És mindez azért volt így, mert az elfek nem is erről a világról származtak, csak betörtek egy idegen szerkezet segítségével még az ősidőkben, és meghódították ezt a világot. Rabszolgasorba taszítva az őshonos embereket.

Ma már régen nem élt olyan, aki látta volna a kört és annak a kékes fényét. Csak az elfek legendáiban élt és az emberekében is, miszerint ez lesz az, ami megszabadítja őket a rabszolgaságtól.

Csupán az ősidőkben használták, azóta feledésbe merült és a helyét sem tudta, ismerte senki már a világon. Elméletileg a másik kontinensen volt a helye, ahonnan senki sem tért vissza, és Elizabethet is oda akarták küldeni.

A Kör, sok legenda és mese ötvözte még napjainkban is, képek is készültek róla, de még a legjobb tudósok sem tudták ma, hogy miként működik. John gondolatai visszatértek a nőre, akiért jött.

Elizabeth apja uralkodó volt, és ő még a városba sem nagyon akart állatias embereket beengedni, nemhogy a lánya közelében tudni egy olyan zsoldost, mint Johnt. De a férfi megesküdött, hogy visszajön egyszer a nőért és elviszi onnan.

Néhány barátja volt a városban, még azokból az időkből, amikor az uralkodó kegyeltje volt és még ő is közöttük lakott. Keserűen elmosolyodott az emlékeken, olyan régen volt már, de számukra alig tűnhetett néhány napnak csupán.

Lovát vágtára fogta és elindult a város felé, csupán a városban lévő három barátjára számíthatott, azokra, akik bármikor bejuthatnak a várba. Bízott benne, hogy a két tudós és a harcos sikeresen be fogják tudni vinni oda. Ezen múlott minden, de először hozzájuk is el kellett valahogy jutnia.

Ismerte a város gyenge pontjait, így ha szerencséje volt, akkor észrevétlenül oda is érhetett, ha sikerült, akkor a matrózok negyedében fel is szívódhatna az emberek között, ugyanis csak abban a negyedben tűrték meg a kereskedőket.

A kardját megigazította az oldalán, aminek következtében a vértje hangosan nyikorgott egyet. Tudta, hogy rozsdás a rászáradt vértől és a vadonban töltött hónapok miatt, de nem tudott mit kezdeni vele most. Majd talán egyszer, ha túléli.

Elhullott barátaira gondolt, akik segítettek neki bejutni az országba és ilyen messzire eljutatni őt, de nem élték túl az egészet. Pedig annyi háborút megjártak, és most ezen, egy ily könnyűnek tűnő feladaton elbukni. Bár ő veszett volna ott helyettük.

Éjközép felé járt az idő, mikor sikerült kiérnie az erdőből és a széles kereskedő úton találta magát. Néhány karaván még most is a város felé tartott, katonákkal. Ennél jobb módja nem is lehetett volna a bejutásnak.

Csatlakozott a menethez, voltak itt harcosok, kereskedők és egyszerű földönfutók is, akik egy jobb élet reményében jöttek ide Ezüstsás városába. Ránézett a menekültekre, gyermekként ő is így érkezett még ide.

Majdnem negyven napfordulóval ezelőtt. Öreg volt, érezte a csontjaiban, barátok és társak nélkül fog meghalni. Túl volt már élete delén, félt, hogy Elizabeth nem fogja megismerni, hiszen a hajába is már néhány ősz csík vegyült.

Gyermek volt, amikor a először látta, majd az ő nevével az ajkain ment csatába. Huszonegy éves volt, amikor újra látta, de a hercegnő pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint korábban. Meg mert volna esküdni, hogy mostanáig sem öregedett egy napot sem.

A legnagyobb ünnepelt ember harcos volt, akkor, amikor utoljára látta őt csupán egyetlen csókot kapott, még a száműzetése előtt, de Elizabeth megígérte, hogy ha kell örökké fog rá várni. És ezt ő be is fogja tartatni, még ha ennyi idő után is.

A város egyre közeledett, a húszméteres falak már óriásira nőttek előttük, az út balra kanyarodott és ők is lefordultak, az emberek bejárata arra volt. John felsóhajtott, legutóbb a főkapun jött és távozott. Alig negyed óra volt, mire elérték a másik bejáratot.

Eddigre feltűnt neki, hogy valaki követi őket a falakon. Hiába nézett fel, nem ismerte fel az alakot, csupán egy elf a sok közül. Karcsú test, nemes tartás és hosszú hegyes fül. Mint bármelyik másik. Túl sötét volt hozzá.

Nem érdekelte, hogy felismerik-e vagy sem, de nem hitte, elég rendesen öregedett a legutóbbi találkozás óta. De ha fel is ismerik, legalább a kastélyba viszik és ott újra láthatná őt, igen újra, és akkor az sem számítana, ha az lenne az utolsó találkozás.

A kapunál senki sem figyelt rájuk.

- Ha lehet ember patkányok gyorsabban, még pihenni akarunk! – kiáltott rájuk a kapuőrség parancsnoka.

Majd becsukatta a kaput, amint mindenki átért. Az utcák sötétek voltak, csak néhány lámpás volt kirakva az utcasarkokra mutatva, hogy itt egy másik kezdődik. John az egyikben lekanyarodott és otthagyta a kereskedőket.

Itt már még inkább az volt az érzése, hogy valaki figyeli, lépéseket nem hallott. Elf volt a követője, csak az árnyakat látta mozogni, de egyetlen alakot sem volt képes kivenni, gyorsan előkapta a kardját. Biztos volt benne, hogy orgyilkos lehet, aki bármeddig vár az áldozatra, hiszen van idejük.

- Remélem engem nem akarsz megölni Shep. – hallott egy ismerős hangot.

- Ennyire gyáva vagy, hogy magadat sem mutatod elf? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

Majd nem messze előtte kilépett egy alak az árnyakból, a férfi kék szemei barátságosan csillantak meg a fényben, majd az alak is elmosolyodott és lekapta a fejéről a csuklyát. A hosszú fülek és a rövid fekete haj így láthatóvá vált.

- Lorne, szóval te követtél a falaktól?

- Szerencséd, hogy más nem szúrt ki rajtam kívül. Bár senki sem számított arra, hogy lesz bátorságod visszatérni.

- Akkor azt hiszem szerencsém van. – vigyorodott el.

- Bár én is elég nehezen ismertelek meg, megöregedtél.

- Tudod, velünk emberekkel előfordul. – egy pillanatra felmérte a férfit, és a köpenyén lévő jelzés megütötte a szemét. – Hercegnői gárda?

- Előléptetés, kétszáz év után igazán járt már… Meg így sikerült megszabadulnom McKaytől és Zelenkától. – felnézett Sheppardra. – Nem, ne is álmodj róla!

- Miért ne? Te könnyedén bejuttathatnál Elizabethez. Utána úgy is eltűnnénk a városból.

- Tudod, hogy mire kérsz? Neked fogalmad sincs, hogy mennyit kellett bizonyítanom, hogy újra megbízzanak bennem, csak azért, mert barátok vagyunk? Bár, a hercegnő felé kell a jelentéseket és a foglyokat leadnom…

- Az is megfelelne, ha utána sikerülne ki is jutnunk a palotából.

- A városból akkor sem lesz könnyű…

- Egyszer már megcsináltuk, ugyan Evan mit veszíthetnél?

- Az életemet többek között. Az istenekre Sheppard, gyere, elviszlek a két tudóshoz, az ő segítségük is kell, hogy bejussunk.

A két elf tudós az egyik legelőkelőbb fogadóban ültek és vacsoráztak, Zelenka szándékosan a legfrissebb citrom szállítmány adatait mesélte a vele szemben ülő Rodneynak. Aki fintorogva vette tudomásul a most zajló híreket.

Egyáltalán nem akart ma éjjel kijönni ide, a kastélyban sokkal jobban érezte magát, itt túl sok nem az udvartartásba tartozó egyén is megfordult. Sok más városból érkezett elf is volt közöttük, és ő utálta az idegeneket.

A borát kortyolgatta és a csillagtérkép alapján próbálta kiszámítani a következő napok időjárását, nem túl sok sikerrel. Pedig meg kellett csinálnia, hiszen reggel a hercegnő elhagyja örökre az országot és a tengeri időjárás mindennél fontosabb volt.

Ráadásul kezdett nagyon késő lenni, és nem szeretett éjszaka dolgozni, senki sem fizette meg a túlóráit. Ránézett Zelenkára, aki még mindig a könyvelői adatokat bújta és csak arra figyelt.

De legalább most nem vitatkoztak, soha semmiben sem értettek egyet, és Rodney bizalmatlan is volt egy kicsit a másik tudóssal kapcsolatba, ugyanis az nem ez országi volt, hanem egy külhoni.

A sivatag széléről, és még a tengert sem tudta értékelni kellő képen, ő a homokban találta meg a szépséget. Nem érette, hogy abban mi a szépség, míg a tenger maga a mennyország volt.

Mind a ketten egyszerre kapták fel a fejüket, amikor a fogadó ajtaja kivágódott és a hercegnői gárda kapitánya lépett be rajta. Lorne végignézett a tömegen, majd amikor kettejüket kiszúrta feléjük indult.

Mindenki utat engedett neki és mélyen meghajolt előtte, a fogadóban néma csend is lett. Nem volt olyan elf, aki nem a hullámzó köpenyű férfit nézte volna, aki lehuppant az egyik székre az asztalnál, amint odaért.

- Tudósok! – vigyorgott rájuk. – Beszélnünk kell, de nem itt.

- Mégis, hogy képzeled, hogy csak így berontasz ide, amikor éppen vacsorázni készülünk! – morgott Rodney.

- Ha jól látom citromos zöldségtálat? – nevetett fel a kapitány és Zelenka is elvigyorodott. – Fontos dologról van szó.

- Mi lehet olyan fontos, hogy nem itt beszélünk?

- Például, hogy a jelenlétemben senki sem hajlandó megszólalni. A magas rang átka. – majd visszanézett a tömegre, még mindig csak álltak és őket nézték. – Mozgás uraim!

- Remek, de te fogod megjárni, ha éhen halok miattad!

- Egy vacsora kimaradása miatt nem lesz semmi bajod. – nézett rá Zelenka.

Amint kiléptek a fogadó ajtaján bent megint megindult a beszélgetés és a zenészek is rákezdtek. Lorne a két tudóst az egyik közeli sikátorhoz vezette, bár erre igen sok világítás volt, még mindig akadtak sötétebb zugok.

Amint odaértek mind a két férfinak elakadta a lélegzete. Nem hitték volna, hogy Sheppardot látják még egyszer az életben. Főleg nem a fővárosban a nemesi negyed kellős közepén. Szokásos elf sandítással néztek Evan felé, mintegy magyarázatot várva erre a dologra.

- Ugye tudjátok, hogy ezért mindannyian kötélen fogunk lógni? Halott elf vagyok! – sopánkodott Rodney, amint túljutott az első döbbeneten.

- Ha nem fogod be a szádat garantáltan elkap királyi gárda valamelyik tagja minket. – sziszegte Zelenka.

- De azt hiszem ezért van itt Lorne, hogy megvédjen minket. Ugye?

- A királyi gárda parancsnoka Caldwell, még mindig magasabb rangon van, mint én. Ha nem fogod be McKay mindannyian lógni fogunk, mint ahogy az előbb kifejtetted.

- Látom semmi sem változott errefelé. – vigyorodott el Sheppard. – Örülök, hogy találkoztunk barátaim.

- Mi is. – majd kezet nyújtott Zelenka és a alkarjukon meg is fogták egymás kezét üdvözlés képen. – Mi az a fontos dolog, ami miatt kellenénk? Bár van egy sejtésem.

- Be akarok jutni Elizabethez, és ehhez kellene a segítségetek.

- Szóval öngyilkos akció, mondtam, hogy hal…

- Hallgass már! – reccsentek rá mind a hárman.

- Én segítek, úgysem akarom, hogy a hercegnőt holnap elvigyék innen messze a másik kontinensre. Onnan élve még senki sem tért vissza a mieink közül. – mondta Radek. – De erről tudtál, ha most jöttél vissza.

- Igen, értesültem róla, korábban sajnos nem tudtam jönni, köröznek és nehéz volt idáig eljutnom. Vannak, akik még emlékeznek az arcomra.

- Tudok egy titkos utat, de sietnünk kell, a nap első sugarával indulnak a hajók. – vonta meg a vállát Rodney. – Miért is akarok én ennyire meghalni?

Már senki sem figyelt rá, mindenki tudta, hogy melyik bejáratra gondolt, hiszen annak idején olyan sokszor jártak már azon. Főleg Sheppard és Lorne, amikor éjszaka kiszöktek a kereskedő negyedbe, a kocsmákba.

Szerencséjükre senkibe sem botlottak, amíg odaértek. A ház, ami a titkos átjárót tartalmazta a Lorne család birtokában volt, ezért tudták mindig is használni. Most is üresen állt, mint annak idején.

A kereskedésre szánt árukat tartották benne, rajtuk kívül senki sem ismerte a helyet. Az alagút az évek alatt sem záródott el és könnyedén jutottak be a palotába. Éjközép már jócskán elmúlt, alig két órájuk volt a terv végrehajtásáig.

A kastély egyik lépcsőházában értek ki az előző uralkodó szobrának alapzatából. Ahogy kiléptek az vissza is siklott és beleolvadta a környezetébe. Egy varázsló készíthette még nagyon régen, azóta feledésbe merült.

Ez a hely közel volt a hercegnő lakosztálya felé, így arra vették az irányt. Sheppard a páncélját még a raktárban levette, nehogy zajt üssön és egy katonai egyenruhát kapott Lornetól kölcsön.

Evan tartott elől, hiszen ő volt csak az, akitől nem kérték volna számon, hogy mit keres itt a kastélyban. Ismerte az utakat, amivel ki lehetett a saját maga által kiállított őrséget játszani, így azokon haladtak.

Majd úgy tízpercnyi járkálás után Elizabeth lakosztályának folyosójára értek. Azon el is indultak, amikor a szoba ajtaja kinyílt és két csinos fiatal elf lány lépett ki rajta. A két tudós és Sheppard gyorsan visszahúzódtak az árnyékba, csak a kapitány maradt kint.

- Hölgyeim! – mosolygott rájuk. – Az úrnőnk még ébren van?

- Még pakol kapitány. – mondták, majd összenevettek.

- Esetleg van még valami? – kérdezte Evan, amikor nem mozdultak a lányok.

- Tudja uram, ez az utolsó éjszakája itt, és arra gondoltunk, hogy egy búcsú éjszaka szóba jöhetne, úgysem látjuk egymást újra. Hiszen már többször is…

- Nyomás kislányok, majd még elnézek felétek, néhány perc, csak beszédem van az úrnővel. – vigyorgott rájuk.

A két lány vihogva futott végig a folyosón, nem néztek semerre csak mentek, így a rejtőzködőket sem vették észre. Zelenka és Rodney felháborodással néztek Evanra, amikor odaértek mellé, csak John vigyorgott.

- Nekem talán nem szabad szórakoznom? – kérdezte. – Gyerünk!

Beléptek az ajtón, holmik voltak szanaszét a hatalmas ládák mellett. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy aki itt tartózkodik, az néhány órán belül örökre elhagyja ezt a helyet.

- Azt mondtam, hogy elmehettek, nem akarom, hogy itt legyetek! – a másik szobából jött a női hang.

- Úrnőm, csak én vagyok. – szólt vissza Lorne.

- Mit akar kapitány? Ha akarja felmentem a szolgálat alól és nem kell velem jönnie, tudom, hogy itt… – ekkora ért ki a másik szobából, az éppen kezében lévő ruhák leestek a földre. – Az istenekre John!

Lapocka alá érő hullámos haja még mindig ugyanolyan színű volt, mint amikor Sheppard utoljára látta, a nő szép arcán egyetlen ránc sem látszott. Tökéletesen ugyanolyan volt, mint húsz évvel korábban.

Elizabeth sírva ölelte át a férfit és csókolta meg.

- Ígérje meg úrnőm, hogy ezért nem fognak minket felakasztani, ha lebukunk? – kérdezte Rodney megtörve az idilli képet, amire Lorne élből fejbe verte.

- Hogy lehet valaki ennyire idióta! – morgott Zelenka a saját nyelvén. – Neked muszáj mindent elrontanod? – ezt már az elfek közös nyelvén mondta.

- Csak féltem az életemet! – siránkozott tovább. – Kérem úrnőm, kérem!

- Rendben. – mosolygott a nő. – Kapitány, most hagyjanak magunkra! Ahogy a nap felkel, csak akkor jöjjön vissza értünk.

- Értettem úrnőm, de az már nem lesz késő? – kérdezte kétkedve.

- Nem, ahogy a nap felkel hűséges kapitányom, ahogy a nap felkel. – mondta ábrándozva.

- Rendben úrnőm! – mondta és meghajolt, majd elkezdte kiterelni a két tudóst. – Mutatok egy szobát nektek, ahol meghúzhatjuk magunkat addig.

- És a két szép hölgyemény?

- Reggel is lesz még idő…

Az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük.

Ahogyan az ajtó becsukódott a távozó három férfi mögött újra összeölelkeztek és megcsókolták egymást. Hosszú évek óta vártak erre a pillanatra. Egyetlen csók, ennyit váltottak eddig egész életükben.

- Olyan más vagy, mint régen. – suttogta Elizabeth. – Mennyi idő is telt el? Neked bizonyára sokkal több volt, mint nekem.

- Ugyanaz a személy vagyok, mint régen. Csak rajtam fog a kor is, míg te, semmit sem változtál. Ugyanaz a szépség vagy, mint akit annak idején megismertem, és akinek a nevében csatába vonultam. Oly rég epekedtem eme perc után, hogy szavakkal ki sem lehet fejezni. Hogy újra lássam a világ legszebb teremtményét, téged Elizabeth.

- Nem kellenek e szép szavak, úgy is tudom, hogy a szíved ugyanazt érzi, mint az enyém. De miért most jöttél csak?

- Mióta apád száműzött bujdostam és zsoldosként éltem. Hosszú évek óta próbáltam visszatérni hozzád, de éveknek kellett eltelnie, hogy idáig eljussak. Hisz oly messze esik a többi királyságtól ez a város. De most már nem hagylak el, gyere velem, könyörgöm neked.

- Nem tehetem, nem mehetek. – nézett fel könnyes szemmel a férfi szemeibe. – Ha elszököm, a leendő férjem lerohanja az országunkat. Csak a halálom mentheti meg a népemet a pusztulástól, mert én nem akarok és nem fogok oda menni.

- Ezért mondtad hát azt, hogy a nap felkel, akkor jöjjenek csak?

- Sajnálom John, szerelmem! – megint megcsókolta. – Sajnálom, hogy nem mondhatok jobb híreket. És, hogy soha sem lehetek a tied.

- Az hajnalig van még idő kedvesem, addig minden idő a mienk.

Elizabeth kézen fogta és bevezette a hálószobájába. Egy óra múlva még mindig sötét volt kint, de a hajnal már vészesen közeledett. Nem volt sok idejük hátra, mert John még mindig menni akart, nem akarta, hogy a nő meghaljon.

- Neked még lehet jó életed. – mondta a férfinak. – Én majdnem ezer éve élek, ez a világ nem tartogat már mást számomra. És nem akarok egy idegen férfi rabszolgája lenni a békéért.

- Jó életem? Bőven túl vagyok korom delén, nincs már sok időm hátra.

- Itt van e bor, csak egy korty és a túlvilágon lehetünk együtt örökre. Ott nem lenne oly isteni vagy démoni hatalom, ami szerelmünket kettéválaszthatná. Évek óta készülök erre, nem tudod megakadályozni.

- Mindig is azt hittem, hogy harcban fogok elesni, nem pedig így. Add a kupát, essünk túl rajta.

Elizabeth töltött mind a kettejüknek a kupába bort, majd felemelték egymás felé.

- Az örökkévalóságra! – mondták, majd kiitták a serleget.

Kezdett hajnalodni, amikor Lorne, Zelenka és McKay kiléptek társalgóból és Elizabeth szobája felé indultak. Egyikőjük sem tudta és nem jött rá, hogy miért ilyen késői időpontot választott az úrnőjük az indulásra.

A folyosón most sem botlottak senkibe, bár a palota most kezdett ébredezni, hogy a hercegnő holmiját levigyék a kikötőbe. Felértek a lépcsőn és a kétszárnyú ajtó felé tartottak. Az ajtó alatt nem volt semmi fény.

Innen úgy tűnt, hogy bent sötétség van és csak a kinti kezdődő világosság ad fényt a szobának. Kopogott, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, ha az úrnő alszik, akkor is a másik szobában van, és nem fogja megzavarni.

Számtalanszor jött már így ide mind a három férfi. De most valami furcsa volt a hálószoba ajtaja nem volt becsukva. Mind a hárman odasiettek, majd meglátták a boros kupával a kezükben a földön fekvő női- és férfialakot.

Ahogy a nap felkelt a helyi orvosok megállapították a halál beálltát mind a kettejüknél. Az uralkodó őrjöngött, hogy mégis miként juthatott az ember be oda, de választ soha sem kapott a kérdésére.

Soha senki sem vádolta meg a három férfit bűnrészességgel, hiszen örökké lojálisak voltak a hercegnőhöz, hogy biztosan nem hagyták volna a halálát. Ebben igaza is volt, megdöbbentek a nő tettén.

Két nappal később egymás mellett álltak a kikötőben, és nézték, a két lángoló máglyát, amin a két test együtt égett a tengeren, az éjszakai órán. De ők még sokáig ott maradtak és végignézték azt is, ahogy a nap felkel.

Majd megfordultak, visszaindultak a kastély felé. Egyikőjük sem mondta ki hangosan, de tudták, hogy csak ez volt az egyetlen módja, hogy örökké együtt lehessenek a túlvilágon. Némán emlékeztek a barátjukra, ahogy a nap felkelt.

És eldöntötték, hogy megkeresik a legendáikban létező kört és, ha az életük is rajta fog veszni, akkor is felszabadítják az embereket. Vagy vissza viszik a saját fajtájukat a Körön keresztül oda, ahonnan eredetileg is származnak.

Vége.


End file.
